Pastille Pyramid
|released = August 16, 2012 |previous = Gingerbread Glade |next = Cupcake Circus |image = Pastille Pyramid.jpg |episode = 12 |levels = - |difficulty = Very hard }} Pastille Pyramid is the twelfth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Two. This episode was released on August 16, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Pastille Pharaoh. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to pass and earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game and the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a mummy who is very tired and is unable to enter his pyramid due to a rat that has taken the key from him. After episode: Tiffi throws three candies on the ground to pile up the sand and to lure the rat. As to thank Tiffi, he willingly returns the key to its rightful owner. Then, when the key is used to open the pyramid, an opening is seen. New things *This episode introduces the notorious Chocolate Spawner that is capable of randomly creating chocolate. *There is also a new booster named "Bubblegum Troll", which is very similar to the character Bubblegum Troll. He can make all the chocolate in the board disappear and block chocolate spawners for a few moves. Levels *Easiest level: Level 157 or Level 163 *Hardest level: Level 158 or''' Level 169' *'Vote the hardest level here!''' Pastille Pyramid contains levels 156 to 170. Although it has some easy levels, this episode is considered to be one of the hardest episodes in Candy Crush. Pastille Pyramid formerly contained 4 very hard levels 158, 165, 167, and 169, but level 165 was upgraded to insanely hard recently, leaving only 3 very hard levels now. However, 165 just received a massive nerf, making it much easier. This was formerly the highest number of very hard levels in the whole Candy Crush Saga game, until Rainbow Runway surpassed the record with 5. (Salty Canyon used to have 4, but 2 of them have been downgraded, whereas all very hard levels in Pastille Pyramid kept their original difficulty, same for Rainbow Runway and Biscuit Bungalow). Plus, the episode also includes other hard levels, like , , and . Level 159 is one of the hardest timed levels in the game. Because of all this, it is considered the second hardest episode in the entire game, behind Soda Swamp. Its average difficulty is very hard. One thing to note about this episode is that when level 167 was first released, it was considered and deemed as "impossible". However, it was considered barely easier than level 147's pre-nerf. So the difficulty used to be "insanely hard". Eventually, the level was nerfed, making it easier than before and decreasing the difficulty to "very hard". There are 5 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels , and 2 timed levels . Gallery Candycrush160.jpg Mummy.png|Before the episode Mummyafter.png|After the episode Level 156 Reality.png|Level 156 - |link=Level 156 Level 157 Reality.png|Level 157 - |link=Level 157 Level 158 Reality.png|Level 158 - |link=Level 158 Level 159 Reality.png|Level 159 - |link=Level 159 Level 160 Reality.png|Level 160 - |link=Level 160 Level 161 Reality.png|Level 161 - |link=Level 161 Level 162 Reality.png|Level 162 - |link=Level 162 Level 163 Reality.png|Level 163 - |link=Level 163 Level 164 Reality.png|Level 164 - |link=Level 164 Niva165.png|Level 165 (old) - |link=Level 165/Versions 250px-Level_165_new.png|Level 165 (new) - |link=Level 165 Niva166.png|Level 166 - |link=Level 166 Niva167.png|Level 167 - |link=Level 167 Niva168.png|Level 168 - |link=Level 168 Niva169.png|Level 169 - |link=Level 169 Niva170.png|Level 170 - |link=Level 170 CCS.png|Pastille Pyramid on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is one of the three hardest episodes in Candy Crush Saga, being the 2nd hardest episode in the game. The others being Soda Swamp (#1) and Sugary Shire (#3), and they three have alliteration. Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Hard Episodes